


Traitors and Angels

by AlekWalker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Rape, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekWalker/pseuds/AlekWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had she ever done to Karma to warrant this? Her track record with men was somewhat iffy at best. Of the three previous men she’d loved only one had been a truly decent guy. Now suddenly Daisy found herself with yet another bad boy type in her life. Or the moment Daisy finds out her soulmate is none other than Brock Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitors and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame Ozhawk for this. What started out as me tossing a prompt at her with a quote of Frank Grillo's from The Purge 3 turned into a challenge with her essentially saying 'You write it.' It was originally intended to be a short soulmate piece.
> 
> What we ended up with was 21 pages of QuakeBones in my google doc.
> 
> Many thanks to Ozhawk, Dwynn5002, Oricke, TallyDubh and everyone else in Ozhawk's chat room who helped me plod along with this.

_ _

_Photo collage created by me. The Brock/Daisy manip was created by @lj-todd on Tumblr for Ozhawk._

 

Daisy had obviously been in a deep sleep; deeper than she’d been in who knows how long when the motion sensors she’d set up around the perimeter had tripped. After resetting the system from her burner phone, she hauled herself off the blow-up mattress in order to check out the house.

As she crept through the darkened interior of the abandoned, ramshackle house she’d been squatting in for the past few days, Daisy started to wonder if it was the stray cat that had been loitering around lately that was responsible for her rude awakening.

Still slightly disheveled and disoriented from sleep, Daisy made her way cautiously into the living room. It was as she stepped out of the narrow hallway into the room; one hand raking through her shoulder length hair that she froze.

Something . . . no **_someone_** was in her bolt hole. In the darkness, she could just make out a tall, bulky figure working the door closed. A strange combination of fear, irritation, and anger began to swirl in her gut at this figures intrusion.

Daisy got her first glimpse of her shadowy midnight visitor as it . . . no **_he_** moved to one of the windows and eased the threadbare curtain open. The sliver of moonlight filtered in through the opening highlighted a chiseled jaw covered in dark stubble and a head of dark hair.

“You’re in the wrong place, Buddy. This is my squat.” She hissed angrily at the intruders back as she inwardly debated over whether or not to quake him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brock froze midway through closing the curtain; fingers clenching tightly in the threadbare material. His mind reeled momentarily over the fact the angry sounding bobcat behind him had just virtually snarled out his soulmate words.

Of course, it was just his luck that he’d meet his soulmate while remnants of HYDRA were hunting him. Turning suddenly towards the voice, Brock winced at the sudden ripping sound that broke the silence; a result of his death grip on the curtain that had seen better days.

He took advantage of the moonlight illuminating the room to assess the slip of a woman before him. Shoulder length, disheveled dark hair surrounded a delicate face; that was home to a pair of narrowed dark eyes that glinted with barely contained rage.

“Well, do you have anything to say for yourself or does the cat have your tongue?” She snarled in hushed tones as fisted hands settled upon slender hips.

Brock had just been about to respond when the first crack of gunfire sounded. He moved on instinct; his legs propelling him towards his soulmate.

As he passed by her he hooked his arm around her waist and hauled her like a squirming sack of potatoes into the tiny kitchen. Crouching down behind the counter Brock dropped her on her ass onto the floor; reaching behind his back he pulled his sole gun free of the holster on his belt.

His eyes never moved from the young woman as she pushed herself  up into a crouch with one shoulder braced against the counter; her eyes not moving from him or what his was doing as he checked the weapon.

After he finished checking the weapon he flicked the safety off while turning towards her; pressing the gun into one of her tiny, soft hands. Once he was happy with her grip on it, he pulled the knife free of his boot.

She’d been about to speak when the front door burst inwards during a spray of covering fire.

“Just point and shoot . . . do **_NOT_** shoot me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy blinked; shock flowing through her as the man’s gruff voice spoke the words scrawled roughly across her shoulders. Her fingers tightened on the grip of the gun mere moments before her soulmate launched himself out from behind the counter . . . armed with only a knife.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation when the sound of a scuffle reached her ears; along with the heavy thuds of multiple sets of booted feet. That sounded like a lot more than just a couple of guys and her soulmate had gone out to face that . . . with just a knife? Who the fuck in their right mind does that?

It wasn’t something Lincoln would ever have done . . . then again he wouldn’t have needed a knife, Ward possibly would have done something similar . . . oh God please don’t let her soulmate be another Ward. One macho robot was enough for her lifetime.

Pushing up from her crouch a fraction Daisy peeked over the top of the counter she was using for cover; there were at least five guys closing in on her knife-wielding, possible maniac of a soulmate and there were still more filing in through the door and shattered window.

Daisy ducked back down behind the counter; eyed the gun momentarily before blowing out a sharp, frustrated breath. “Well fuck . . . this isn’t going to work. Too many of them to risk opening fire.”

A sudden burst of gunfire followed by a pained grunt had Daisy peeking back up over the counter; just in time to see her soulmate drop to one knee. She flicked the safety of the gun back on and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans; bracing her hands on the counter she kicked off the floor to swing over the countertop towards the armed assailant approaching her position.

Her booted feet connected solidly with his chest and sent him stumbling backward into another who had just leveled a gun to her soulmate’s head. It was a chain reaction from there; rather like watching dominos fall as one took out after the other of the four armed men around her downed soulmate.

Stepping over the downed group Daisy pulled the gun free of her jeans; holding it by the muzzle out towards her soulmate. Her eyes were locked on the first two men scrambling back to their feet as she huffed “Take it . . . I need my hands free.”

There was a slight tug on the gun that had Daisy flicking her eyes from the group of armed men slowly regaining their feet to her soulmate; when she was certain he had hold of the grip she released the muzzle. With a roll of her shoulders, Daisy threw her hands up releasing a burst of vibration that sent the recovering men flying in different directions.

She spared a glance down at her gaping soulmate and felt her mouth pulling into a grin; with a slight shrug Daisy turned her attention to the rest of the armed men rushing in as she drawled “Take your own advice and don’t shoot me.”

Rushing towards the two suddenly heading for them with assault rifles at the ready; Daisy kicked off the floor and flipped over the pair landing behind them she spun and sent dual blasts at their backs. She winced at the sickening cracks moments before the crumbled before realising it was a case of her or them; frankly, she’d rather it was them left in worse shape personally.

Daisy dropped easily into one of the fighting stances May had taught her; hands held loosely by her sides as her gaze darted assessingly over the men in front of her still. She was vaguely aware of the sudden scuffing on the floor beside her, moments before one hand gripped her shoulder as the gun she’d previously held entered her peripheral vision.

“Should you even be standing right now?” Daisy snarked; head turning towards her soulmate as she arched one brow.

“Well, I’ve never been keen on the idea of dying on my knees.”

She snorted inelegantly at that while rolling her eyes. “We’re not going to be the ones dying tonight. I’ve had enough of the Reaper taking people from me.”

As one of the armed men grabbed her wrist in an effort to pull her away Daisy growled; head swinging to the goon whose fingers were digging painfully into her wrist. Her free hand moved vibrational energy ebbing from her fingers towards the man’s leg; a sickening crack and girlish scream later he was on the knee of his good leg.

“Here, use him as a leaning post,” Daisy muttered, moving her soulmate’s hand from her shoulder to the felled man as she took a step forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he could say another word Brock watched in awe as his soulmate stalked like a lioness hunting prey towards the remaining assailants. He had no idea how exactly she was doing half of what she was doing, but the physical combat she pulled off was exquisite a perfect, fluid blend of her size, speed and whatever voodoo she was wielding.

His soulmate was a little warrior woman; a valkyrie even. Brock wasn’t ashamed to admit he watched with pride and a small amount of sick satisfaction as she sent men twice even three times her size flying into walls, furniture, floor or ceiling with ease. Those that were still alive when she moved on he easily moved his gun to and put the poor, stupid bastards out of their misery.

As she was dealing with the last two trying to get out the door Brock turned his attention onto the one that he was using to maintain his balance; scowling down at the whimpering henchman he growled: “Now what do I do with you?”

After a minute or two of debating his options Brock grunted and squeezed the trigger; the body dropped in a bloody mess at his feet as he struggled to keep his weight balanced on his good leg. A loud scraping noise had him turning sharply and almost losing his balance; a slender arm wrapped around his ribs before his soulmate wedged herself under his shoulder.

“Idiot,” she scolded with an eye roll while guiding him to the chair in a clearing amongst the bodies.

Grunting in response as he hobbled through the scattered bodies; one arm moving around tense slender shoulders. “Takes one to know one,” He retorted after several moments before staring down at the chair and the first aid kit beside it; when her small, warm body moved from beneath his shoulder Brock reached out to grab at the back of the chair.

Her hands settled on her slender hips again as she glared up at him and Brock felt his lips twitch in amusement; her position and attire gave him a generous eyeful of cleavage as he looked down. A sudden huff had his eyes sweeping back up to her face as her arms crossed over her chest as she scowled fiercely up at him.

“Pants down and sit.” She snapped as she bent to collect the first aid kit and carried it to the nearby coffee table.

Brock sucked in a sudden breath as the words sent a sudden rush of arousal coursing through his system; replacing the adrenalin that had previously been keeping him upright. The spectacular view of tight denim clinging to her ass as she bent to pull the coffee table didn’t help his situation at all and left him with a white-knuckled grip on the back of the chair.

“What part of my request was unclear?”

“Well . . . there’s only so much I can do with one hand. If I let go of the chair I’m probably going to end up on the floor.” He replied carefully; even as he moved one hand to start unbuckling his belt.

There was another roll of her eyes before she reached out and hooked her hands in the waistband of his combat pants and pulled forcing Brock to stumble forward with a sudden hiss. Her hands then gripped his biceps and forced him to turn so his back was to the chair; as her hands dropped to busy themselves with finishing his belt and the fastenings Brock fought back a grin at her low mumbling.

He had to force his eyes shut as she dropped to her knees in front of him; hands sliding beneath the open waist of his pants to ease them down taking extra care over the site of his wound. It was a sight he didn’t need to see; the sheer thought of the position had his blood running hot. Though when a sudden unseen force hit him in the chest; thereby knocking him back on his ass into the chair his eyes shot open at the sudden snigger of amusement.

“Do try to behave yourself . . . and don’t get any ideas. You may be my soulmate and seriously hot as fuck but there’s no way I’m jumping your bones while you're bleeding.” She groused with some slight amusement.

Brock could see the slight glint of mischief in her dark eyes as she teased him; crossing his arms over his chest he arched one brow upwards and shot back “You’re the one with her hands in my pants and dropping to her knees in front of me. A man’s mind can only go in one direction with those actions, Princess.”

“Well your mind better change direction, Rambo. Otherwise, I’ll be quaking your ass right back outside with your pants still down around your ankles.” She snarked back without a beat.

A genuine laugh rumbled its way up his chest; the sound foreign to his own ears given it had been so long since he’d heard it. It took a moment for him to realise her nimble fingers; now encased in gloves were probing at the entrance wound in his thigh as the other brushed over the back seeking the exit wound.

“Shit . . . I think the bullet might have nicked something.” His little valkyrie murmured distractedly as one gloved hand rifled through the open kit in search of something.

“Probably,” Brock grunted as she pressed down on his thigh to stem the bleeding; when her other hand returned with a packet of gauze he reached out to snag the packet. Ripping it open he pulled the pieces of gauze free and handed one to his cursing soulmate who took it to place it over the exit wound as he pressed the other piece down hard against his thigh.

It was rather amusing to hear the words flowing freely from his little valkyrie's mouth; she was cursing worse than a sailor in an empty bar . . . he didn’t think he’d even heard some of the words coming from her taut lips emerge from Rollins’ mouth. His fingers lifted momentarily as the beginning of a bandage appeared and he held it in place as she started to awkwardly bandage his thigh one handed.

Brock helped of course; where he could using his free hand to bring the bandage over the top of his thigh and passing it back to her to go under. Though the silence became unbearable; clearing his throat he rumbled softly “So . . . you’re S.H.I.E.L.D?”

It was telling the way her hands stopped; shoulders tensing as her head lifted slightly so she could peer up through long lashes at him as she stammered “No, nope. Definitely not part of S.H.I.E.L.D . . . at least not anymore. How’d you know?”

“The motion sensors on the doors and windows; they’re of S.H.I.E.L.D make. So I figured this was a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house.” He grunted in response as her hands knocked his thigh in her distraction. “So not anymore huh; sounds like there’s a story there, Princess.”

“Stop calling me Princess, Rambo.” She groused, this time purposefully swatting his bandaged thigh firmly to stick the tape in place.

“Well, I would if I knew your name.”

He could see the debate warring in her eyes as she pulled the bloodied gloves off and tossed them into a plastic bag along with the rest of the garbage. She gnawed at her lower lip; head cocked slightly as she studied him.

“Daisy.” She finally murmured as she zipped up the first aid kit.

“What’s a common flower got to do with your name?” He frowned in confusion as she pushed herself to her feet with a sigh.

“It’s my name. Daisy Skye Johnson aka Quake; occasionally Tremors to some former friends.” Her hands fisting in the straps.

“Former?” Brock probed gently; his eyes studying the way her feet shuffled and her eyes flicked away but not before he caught the hint of sadness in their depths.

“I was . . . compromised. I was under the sway of an ancient Inhuman and hurt my team, my friends . . . my family. It’s a long story but the short version involves the death of two men I cared for and me going rogue.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Daisy. I’m Brock, Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones.”

“Holy shit! How did I not recognise you? I saw the footage of you fighting Captain America in an elevator at the Triskelion during HYDRAgate.” She breathed while taking a step backward.

“A ploy, I assure you. I was undercover in HYDRA for Fury, only he and Hill knew. I purposefully avoided landing blows on Rogers, he, however, did not.”

“That had better be the truth, I’ve already fallen for one HYDRA mole so I sure as hell won’t be tied to another.” Daisy snapped suddenly, eyes alight with fury once more.

“You have my word, Princess. HYDRA is hunting me,” he waved a hand to encompass the bodies on the floor.

“Can it with the Princess, Rambo. You may be hurt but I have no qualms about kicking your ass.”

Her tone was serious but at the same time light-hearted, the hint of a smile curving her lips upwards. Bending forward he grabbed his pants and dragged them up to his knees before pushing himself to his feet; he swayed slightly while pulling them the rest of the way up and was thankfully braced by a pair of small hands on his chest before he overbalanced.

“You need to rest.” Daisy said firmly; her lips twisting into a scowl as she turned her head to take in the mess in the living room “Were these the only ones close on your trail? If so I can reset the motion senses and buy as some time for you to rest before we figure out where to go next.”

“Yeah, these were the closest. Even if they radioed in the position other teams would be at least a few hours away by ground, maybe less by air. I was planning on making my way to the Avengers facility, as concerned as I am by Roger’s possible reaction Hill can vouch for me.”

Daisy slipped in beneath Brock’s shoulder; her arm going around his waist as she started for the hallway. She had to stop at the entryway though in order to rethink; there was no way the hallway was wide enough for them to move along side by side. “Can you keep yourself up using the wall? At least until we reach the doorway to the bedroom.”

“Yeah, just show me where we’re headed, Daisy.”

Ignoring what the low seductive pitch of his voice did to her insides Daisy made her way back down the darkened hallway; opened the door and allowed the dim light from the battery operated lantern to seep into the hall. She darted into the room just to double check that none of her underwear was lying around the room; after ensuring all her dirty clothing was stuffed into her duffel bag she moved back to the door.

Brock rounded into the doorway then; his gaze flicking over her head to scan the room before chuckling “When you go underground you really commit to roughing it.”

“Hey, this is the the fucking Hilton compared to living in my van.” She shot back with a pointed jab of her finger into Brock’s ribs. “If you don’t approve of the blow-up mattress you can just haul your ass back to the gory living room and crash on the damn couch.”

“I ain’t complaining, Princ . . .” Brock trailed off at the glare Daisy levelled on as she gave another sharp jab into his ribs, clearing his throat he continued “Daisy. It’s better than the places I’ve been sleeping.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_One Week Later_ **

“Don’t you even dare think about it Brock Rumlow. We are going in there and you are facing the demons of your past! You’re a good man and Captain Rogers needs to know that, we can’t afford to have him hunting us down on top of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA.” Daisy growled from the back.

Brock’s gaze drifted from the high-end security gate to the rearview mirror of their **_borrowed_** SUV; Daisy was busy in the back dragging on a pair of jeans under the dress she’d been wearing. When he’d asked why she was clambering between the seats into the back when they pulled up her reasoning had been one word, Stark.

“Come on Daisy. Between the two of us and our unique skill sets we can do fine on our own.” Brock muttered; his fingers clenching against the steering wheel as he watched her unbutton the dress and ease it off her shoulders before reaching for one of her t-shirts.

“Sooner or later one of them are going to catch up with us Brock, when we least expect it or when we’re exhausted. I dunno about you but I kind of don’t want to lose another person I really like.”

His head turned to look between the seats but before he could think of a suitable comeback Brock found himself smacked in the face with Daisy’s leather jacket. Grabbing it he twisted back to glare out the windscreen as she climbed back into the passenger seat; her fingers already busy at work texting God only knows who.

“I’m going on record with this being a bad idea,” he groused as the gate swung open.

“Duly noted, now shut up and drive.” Daisy chimed a little too brightly for his liking.

He had a really good idea of what would happen when Rogers spotted him, but Daisy wasn’t going to let him backtrack on his idea of approaching Hill. Over the past week, he’d learned his little valkyrie could be stubborn when she put her mind to something.

Brock put the SUV into gear and drove through the gates; following the driveway all the way up to the facility. His eyes flicked to Daisy as he put the car into park and shut off the engine; she was dragging her jacket on and watching him intently with a low groan he dropped his head against the steering wheel and muttered: “I’m so getting my ass kicked.”

“Funny, you weren’t complaining when **_I_** was kicking your ass just this morning.” Daisy teased as she nudged Brock’s thigh.

“That was entirely different.” Brock retorted as he reached for his door; opening it he dragged himself out of the car and shut the door a little harder than was necessary.

It wasn’t long after he’d stepped out of the SUV that he heard a sudden voice booming “Rumlow, you traitorous bastard. You’ve got some nerve showing up here!”

Brock took a deep breath and turned; hands raising as he turned to face the last person he wanted to. “Cap, been a while.”

“Really? That’s all you’re going to say to me after everything you’ve done.” Steve snarled as his fists curled into Brock’s jacket.

“I’m not HYDRA. I was undercover for Fury.” Brock sighed as he stared into Steve’s furious eyes.

“Likely story, especially with Nick not being here to corroborate.” Steve growled as he slammed Rumlow back against the SUV angrily “You have a lot to answer for, a lot of good people died when Insight launched!”

“I tried to stop that!” Brock growled; his head moving just in time as Steve’s fist struck out and smashed through the driver’s side window. Twisting out of Steve’s grip Brock backed away from the vehicle so he wasn’t pinned between it and a pissed off super soldier.

Not that it stopped Steve from turning to follow him; Brock braced for a blow as he watched the super soldier clench his fists. He saw Steve’s fist lift and strike out; he shut his eyes not wanting to see the blow land, it seemed like forever but was in fact just seconds before he heard Daisy’s voice shout out “Hey, back off!”

His eyes flew open in time to see Steve flying sideways away from him, his gaze darted to Daisy briefly as she stalked after the fallen super soldier the expression on her face the same one he saw a week earlier,

“What’s this? Big Bad Rumlow needs his girlfriend to fight his battles for him?” Tony snarked as he peered over his sunglasses at Brock.

“You really want to try and stop the woman who’s going toe to toe with the world’s greatest super soldier and winning? Be my guest.” Brock retorted with a slight smirk as he watched his little valkyrie in action.

“Damn, man that girl is a little spitfire. Steve’s on his own,” Sam drawled with a low whistle.

Brock’s gaze flicked to Romanoff and Barton; both of whom seemed enthralled by the seemingly mismatched brawl occurring a few feet away while quietly talking between themselves.

“It’s Hartley’s style or Morse’s,” Clint stated adamantly as he nudged Natasha.

“Don’t be an idiot Clint, it’s May’s.” Natasha retorted with a roll of her eyes. “I know those moves, there are subtle differences but the core is all May.”

The pair both winced suddenly as Daisy’s boot struck a low blow to Steve’s groin; the super soldier doubling over momentarily with a pained grunt before a flick of her hand sent him spinning to land winded on his back.

“That move had to come from Morse’s British boy toy,” Clint squeaked in pained sympathy.

Incomprehensible stammering noises were the only thing coming from Steve as Daisy stalked closer to him; her lips curving into a wicked grin as she spoke. “Pretty sure I heard one of them pop with that blow Cap; you going to stay down and listen? Or do I need to pop the other one?”

“You didn’t need to permanently maim him, Princess,” Brock called.

“I’ll maim you if you keep calling me that!” She shot back as she crouched down by the super soldier; head cocked slightly. “I really don’t like bullies.”

Steve squeaked indignantly at the accusation; his voice failing him as his body fought to wash away the pain coursing through him. Though he could hear Sam in the background; laughing . . . he wasn’t sure whether it was hysterical laughter or more like a hyena.

Scowling down at the American icon Daisy pushed herself upright; arms crossing over her chest as she considered everything she’d just witnessed. After a moment she spoke up; tone disappointed “I’m disappointed. I expected better from you. The history books make you out to be this big hero . . . but you’re just another muscle-bound bully.”

Flinching at the accusation, Steve rolled onto his side; peering up at the young woman through bleary eyes. Suddenly he felt as though he was on the receiving end of what Clint affectionately dubbed his ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ look. When he finally found his voice Steve grumped out a solitary question “Who the hell are you?”

That’s why Daisy’s moves seemed similar to him; he’d sparred with the Cavalry on occasion before she’d transferred out of the field. Moving away from the Avengers Brock stepped up behind Daisy; curled one arm around her waist and dipped his head down by her ear murmuring “Daisy, sweetheart. You kill Captain America and we’re going to be on everyone’s shitlist.”

“Wasn’t planning on killing him, just knock some sense into his thick head about getting all the facts before jumping to conclusions.” Daisy huffed; her eyes not moving from the super soldier dragging himself to his feet.

“Rumlow, you always did know how to make an entrance,” Maria groaned as she stepped out of the facility; her gaze sweeping the scene before her as one brow arched curiously “Agent Skye, it’s been a while.”

“Johnson, actually. Daisy Johnson,” Daisy turned towards Maria with a wry grin “It has been, not that I think we ever actually met.”

“No we did not, but May speaks highly of you.”

“I doubt that’d be the case anymore.” Daisy said with a shake of her head “At least I haven’t seen her actively hunting me like DC.”

“Wait, she is Quake!” Wanda’s heavily accented voice chimed in suddenly as she floated down to land between Steve and Daisy.

“Oh, no not again.” Daisy sighed lifting one hand to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Her hand dropped from her nose but lifted to check off the points as she spoke. “Before anyone asks the bank I robbed was a HYDRA front. No, I did not cause the overpass to collapse, yes I was there but only to try and stop a HYDRA plot. I left S.H.I.E.L.D with good intentions, but the new director apparently doesn’t take too kindly to powered individuals being out without a leash.”

Maria sighed at that before shaking her head as she growled: “Why Coulson deemed it wise to make that idiot Director is beyond me and Nick is going to have a few words to say about that when he does resurface.”

“Wait . . . Coulson’s alive?” came the dual shocked responses from both Steve and Tony as they shared a look before eyeing Maria.

“Has been for quite a while.” Clint chirped brightly as he nudged Natasha.

“I **_still_** haven’t been able to find out how they brought him back yet.” Natasha huffed; crossing her arms as her gaze flicked from Maria to Daisy. “Maria has been surprisingly hard to crack . . . even when drunk.”

“So that’s why you keep turning up with high-end Russian Vodka?” Maria side eyed Natasha as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the former Russian assassin. “For a spy, Romanoff your skills are getting rusty.”

“That sounds like a challenge.” Natasha purred with a glint in her eyes as she hooked one arm through Clint’s and dragged him back into the building.

“Wait . . . Hill called you Skye?” Tony’s brow furrowed as he tried to recall why that name was familiar. “What is it that you said you did for Coulson?”

“I didn’t,” Daisy hedged; eyes darting to Maria.

“She was his hacker.” Maria supplied exasperatedly.

“You! You were the one who slipped in past my firewalls a few years back. The only hacker JARVIS couldn’t deal with himself!” Tony accused suddenly.

“Rumlow, Johnson, grab your gear and follow me. I’ll show you to the guest rooms; you can get cleaned up and grab some rest before we see about debriefing you.” Maria made a gesture towards the car; thankful at least when Daisy jumped to it to follow orders quickly. “Stark, Rogers, please be kind enough to dispose of their vehicle before it draws undue attention.”

Daisy emerged from the rear of the SUV with two duffel bags; one slung over her shoulder and the other in her hand that she thrust towards Brock when he was in range. Her gaze had moved to Maria however as she cleared her throat “Actually, can our first stop be your medical staff?”

“Daisy,” Brock rumbled in warning.

Maria eyed the pair curiously; Brock Rumlow all around bad ass definitely had his hands full with Coulson’s former hacker and May’s protege. “We can swing that. Though may I enquire as to which of you is hurt and how so I may inform the team in advance?”

“It’s nothing to worry about Hill, I got it covered.” Brock snapped irritably as he stared down at his soulmate.

“I call bullshit.” Daisy retorted; hands wedged firmly on her hips as she glared up at him before turning her attention to Maria “He got a through and through gunshot wound to his left thigh a week ago that could use medical attention.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy had followed Brock and Maria through the facility towards medical; occasionally she’d had to give Brock a shove both with hands and power when he’d tried to stall in following Maria. Once they’d arrived she’d promptly taken his duffle bag from him and set it on a counter along with her own. Crossing to stand by Brock, Daisy watched as Maria crossed the lab to speak with who she assumed was the residing doctor.

Within a few minutes, Brock had been grumbling under his breath about once again being ordered to not only drop his pants but shed everything but his undergarments in order to climb into what appeared to Daisy to be a sarcophagus. She watched with silent fascination as the lid sealed closed over her soulmate’s muscular body. The doctor, who Maria had introduced as Helen Cho going to work at her terminal to ensure Brock’s leg was healed satisfactorily.

She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and settled on the floor back resting against the Cradle; legs crossed as she browsed the net for the latest news to occupy her mind. It was the first time in the past week that Brock had been more than a touch away. Although she was still learning about his past and was still a little uncertain as to whether or not she could trust him with her heart his absence was a little unsettling.

They’d spent so much time on the move over the past week that sleep had been even harder to come by. It wasn’t long before Daisy’s hand fell limp in her lap; exhaustion finally catching up with her.

Jerking awake Daisy fumbled for her phone; lifting it from her lap she squinted at the screen to work out how long she’d been asleep. She’d only been asleep for thirty minutes. With how little sleep she was running on she likely should have slept for longer . . . so what had caused her to wake?

Daisy tucked her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and tried to push herself up onto her feet. It took her a couple of attempts to get her legs working and underneath her, as she turned though her mouth curled into a frown.

After a glimpse around the room, Daisy noticed Helen was gone; that in itself would have set alarm bells ringing but what she saw next set her on edge. The Scarlet Witch was standing over the Cradle; eyes distant and shimmering in scarlet . . . the very same scarlet that encased her hands were they rested on the lid.

“What the **_hell_** are you doing? Get away from him!” Daisy snarled; one hand lifting as she sent a blast of vibrational energy towards the distracted Avenger.

As the other woman flew back into the wall beside the door, Daisy braced her hands on the lid of the Cradle and vaulted over it landing in a crouch where Wanda had been standing. Rising to her full height Daisy remained on alert; eyes locked on the stunned and blinking Avenger sitting on the floor.

“I was following my orders. The Captain, he wanted to make sure Rumlow was being truthful. He sent me to see into his thoughts.” Wanda’s heavily accented voice pierced the tense silence.

Daisy’s hands clenched tighter into fists; a low snarl rumbling from her throat. “Get out of here. If Captain fucking Coward wants proof of Brock’s loyalties he can find out himself . . . once he is back on his feet.”

Getting her feet back under her Wanda backed towards the door. Her eyes never leaving Daisy as she exited the room; once clear of the doorway she turned and beat a hasty tactical retreat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rogers, what did you do?” Maria scowled at the super soldier where he stood talking to Helen in the common living area. She’d expected the doctor to stay with Rumlow and Johnson in medical.

Steve’s shoulders stiffened at the accusation from behind him. Turning to face Maria, he crossed his arms over his chest as he answered the question “I had questions for Doctor Cho. Namely about how Rumlow survived the Triskelion falling on him and coming out unscarred.”

“So you pulled her away from her job? Helen, please return to medical and check on Rumlow’s progress.” Maria huffed in exasperation. As she turned to head back out of the common area, Maria stopped just shy of Wanda colliding with her as she hurried into the room.

“Wanda, what did you find out?” Steve asked as his gaze turned from Maria to Wanda who was looking a little out of sorts.

“Tell me you didn’t?” Maria groaned, looking between the two.

“I didn’t see much, there wasn’t time. Quake woke and disapproved of what I was doing,” Wanda stated, accent thick with her discomfort as she continued “She told me to and I quote ‘Tell Captain fucking Coward if he wants proof of Rumlow’s loyalties to come himself. Once Rumlow is back on his feet.”

“Wait, disapproved how?” Sam spoke up from the couch then.

“She threw me away from the Cradle.” Wanda murmured, eyes downcast in shame as she continued cutting off any further comments “She had every right. I shouldn’t have been snooping in her soulmate’s head.”

“Soulmate?” Steve stammered, shocked by the revelation.

“Yes.” Wanda acknowledged with a slight nod “I saw that clearly. The partially formed bond between them, forged in battle.”

“Bet you didn’t see that coming Capsicle,” Tony snarked from around his coffee mug.

Turning towards Tony, Steve scowled fiercely in the billionaire’s direction. “I don’t believe it. HYDRA must have manipulated the girl somehow into thinking Rumlow is her soulmate. They just want to use her as a weapon.”

“Well, she’d be a hell of a weapon I’ll give you that.” Clint drawled from where he was perched on the arm of the chair Natasha was curled up in.

“However, a soulbond cannot be faked. The Red Room tried and failed multiple times to do such a thing. If Wanda saw the beginning of their bond, then it's the truth.” Natasha picked up from where Clint had left off.

“They could have found a way,” Steve stated adamantly.

“Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Cap.” Sam retorted with an arched brow.

Steve turned on one foot and stormed from the room after Helen, he **_was_** going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Wanda had exited the room, Daisy turned and moved back to the Cradle, her hands settling on the still closed lid as she sighed. “God, I hope you’ll be out of this thing soon. Otherwise, I may just rethink that whole not killing Captain America thing.”

“If you’re going to do that could you do it outside my workspace please?” Helen asked gently as she passed the Cradle to her terminal in order to check the healing progress.

“I think I can manage that Doc,” Daisy replied with a wry grin as she looked up.

Before she could question Helen on Brock’s progress, Daisy found herself suddenly spun around. She blinked once before looking up at the scowling face of a clearly agitated super soldier, his grip on her arms was firm and just bordering on painful.

“Well, well look who dares to grace us with his presence, Captain Coward himself. In future, if you question someone’s loyalty, you come and question them yourself when they are capable of answering. You don’t just go and send the Scarlet Witch to pry into their head.” Daisy growled.

Steve’s fingers tightened on Daisy’s arms as he bit back a growl. The girl really was deluded. Giving her a firm shake he snapped brusquely “Snap out of it Johnson. Rumlow **_is_** HYDRA. He’s not your soulmate, he just wants to use you as a weapon.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daisy snarled, her booted foot lashing out to connect with Steve’s shin. “Even if it were true, they wouldn’t be the first to want to use me as a weapon.”

“I know more about Rumlow than you think. He used to work with me and Natasha before he stabbed us in the back.” Steve spat out crisply, giving Daisy another firm shake. “You need to get it through your head that he’s no good for you.”

Just as Daisy was about to respond to that there was a guttural growl from beside her, moments later one of Steve’s hands was forcefully yanked from her arm as a blur of a fist collided with the super soldier’s jaw.

“Get your hands off her Rogers and keep them to yourself,” Brock growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Rubbing at his jaw as he straightened Steve scowled at Rumlow as Brock moved to position himself between Steve and Daisy. “Admit it Rumlow. Tell the girl it's all a lie and you’re using her.”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Brock glanced from Steve to Daisy, one dark brow raised in mild confusion.

“Captain Coward here, sent his little mind reader to rape your mind while you were healing. He seems to think you’re not my soulmate and that HYDRA and you have faked it in order to use me as a weapon.” Daisy offered with a shrug.

“Course he did,” Brock rumbled, muscular arms crossing over his bared chest as he glared at Steve. “He never did have the balls to be straight forward, that was always Romanoff.”

“Okay ewww, it was bad enough when a thug insinuated I had balls, but now you’re doing that to the Black Widow?” Daisy shook her head with a sudden sharp exhale. “I’m not saving you if she decides to kick your ass.”

“Duly noted,” Brock chuckled as he glanced back over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Daisy slapped at Brock’s bareback before pointing at Steve and muttering “Can you focus on the situation at hand, please?”

“Look, Rogers. I was under orders from Fury. When HYDRA first tried to recruit me, I went to him and told him. It was his idea for me to infiltrate them. I suggest you take up any further queries with him.”

The sudden silence caused Daisy to drag her gaze away from the muscled planes of Brock’s back. As she shifted slightly to look past him one brow raised at the stunned expression on Steve’s face as he stammered for words.

“Oh . . . ah, I guess that seems plausible?” Steve stammered, one hand lifting to scrub at the back of his neck.

“Captain, I’ll escort you out. I have that other matter to discuss with you.” Helen spoke up suddenly moving past Daisy and Brock with a clipboard in hand as she looked pointedly at the super soldier.

Brock watched as the doctor guided Steve from the lab. Waiting until they’d left, he turned to face Daisy, one brow arching curiously as her gaze wandered over his chest. Daisy’s dark eyes flicked downwards and back up as she licked at her lower lip, one of her small hands lifting to settle on his chest.

A throat clearing had Daisy shaking her head to snap out of her reverie, dropping her hand hastily from Brock’s chest. She felt her cheeks heating as her attention turned to Maria standing in the doorway.

“Time for your debrief Rumlow . . . preferably **_after_** you put some clothes on. Johnson, you can come with us to my office at which time Romanoff or Barton will escort you to temporary quarters.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Clint had shown her to the temporary quarters, Daisy had deposited her and Brock’s bags by the closet. She took a moment to examine the room before sitting on the end of the bed in order to unlace her boots.

Shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it on the floor, Daisy started shedding layers as she headed to take a quick shower. When she exited the ensuite a good fifteen minutes later it was to find a brand new strappy tank top and underwear lying on the end of the bed, a handwritten note lying atop with a simple _‘Sorry, WM’_. After pulling them on she crawled beneath the bedding intending to catch a brief nap.

Once he was finished with his debrief to Hill, Brock found Romanoff waiting outside to show him the way to the quarters he and Daisy would be sharing. He could feel Romanoff side eyeing him as they walked after a little Brock grumbled: “Just say it, Romanoff.”

“Not many people can lie to me for an extended period of time and get away with it. I’m actually impressed, Rumlow.” Natasha drawled smoothly, one delicate brow arched upwards. “As for Johnson, you’d better not break her heart. She’d likely crush yours in return.”

“She owned it the moment she started kicking ass to save me.” Brock chuckled with a shake of his head.

The former Russian stared hard at Rumlow for a long moment, her lips eventually twitching before a quiet laugh slipped free. With a shake of her head, Natasha teased “Never thought I’d see the day a slip of a woman would have the big bad STRIKE commander wrapped around their little finger.”

“Laugh it up, Romanoff. How many men you had wrapped around your little finger **_before_** you wrapped your thighs around their neck?” Brock retorted with a wry smirk.

“They never complained,” She shot back before shoving him towards the door, her nose scrunching up Natasha continued “I’d suggest you shower before waking her to fill her in. You smell worse than Clint after he’s been on assignment for days.”

Knowing better than to argue with the former Russian, Brock moved into the room silently. Casting a quick glimpse over the room he noted to boots and clothing dumped on the floor before his gaze moved to the lump in the bed. Brock moved through the room towards the open door to the ensuite, intent on taking Natasha’s advice of a shower.

Daisy was pulled from her sleep by the sound of running water. With a soft groan, she shoved at the bedding before sitting up; on hand rubbing at her eyes as she attempted to focus on the door to the ensuite.

As her gaze settled on the mirror Daisy struggled to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. She hadn’t expected to see Rumlow in all his glory stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

Temptation was a bitch, and right now Daisy was sorely tempted to crawl from the bed and go lick every stray drop of water from her soulmate’s chest. She knew she was blatantly staring; all but enthralled as Brock started to dry himself with the towel. So when their gazes met in the mirror and he gave her a cocky smirk, Daisy felt her cheeks flame along with other parts of her anatomy as his husky voice drawled “Getting a good view there, Quake.”

Lost for a witty retort Daisy just stared, mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words. That damned smirk reappeared on Brock’s face mere moments before he called “Why don’t you come in here and help me dry off, darlin’?”

With a low groan, Daisy flopped back against the pillows, tugging the bedding back up over her head. It was likely a useless attempt to hide her embarrassment; especially since not long after the bed dipped with Brock’s added weight on the side.

Peeking over the top of the bedding as she nudged at Brock’s back with one foot Daisy mumbled “You’re a bloody menace. Looking like that is messing with my senses!”

When Brock twisted to grab the bedding and throw it aside Daisy let out a startled squeak. However, before she could retract her legs from his grip she suddenly found herself dragged down along the bed. Brock moving just as swiftly to pin her body beneath his larger one; his hands bracing on the mattress at her shoulders.

Her brain synapses misfired at Brock’s sudden closeness. Daisy lifted one hand and laid it flat over one pectoral muscle, her tongue flicking out to moisten suddenly parched lips.

“I’m a bloody menace? This coming from someone in a tank top and barely there underwear who is tempting fate?”

“Tempting fate?” she parroted back at him, blinking slowly.

“I’ve never made any secret of the fact I want you, Daisy. Letting me know you feel the same way . . . well that really ain’t any kind of incentive to keep on keepin’ my distance, is it?”

Dragging her nails firmly across Brock’s chest Daisy grumbled irritably “You talk far too much, Rumlow. I think there are far better uses for that mouth of yours.”

Brock dipped his head down towards Daisy’s, his mouth hovering scant millimeters above hers. His lips curved upwards into a wicked grin as he drawled slowly “And what pray tell would you suggest I do with my mouth?”

“Not talk that’s for certain,” Daisy groused, her free hand lifting to curl around his neck as she closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was electric, causing a jolt of arousal to rush through her body as Daisy arched up into the bulk of Brock’s muscular chest.

When she pulled back from the kiss with a soft hum, Daisy’s lips curved into a wicked smirk of her own as she purred “How about you use your imagination? I’ll definitely let you know whether or not you’re on the right track.”

 


End file.
